iLove You AGAIN
by angelsinstead
Summary: It's the last episode of iCarly... and Carly has an idea to get Sam and Freddie back together. Will Gibby be able to help her? *** Seddie and Cibby pairings
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own iCarly or the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

~*o*~

"I can't believe it's our Senior year. What are we gonna do with our lives now?" Sam asked Carly.

"I don't know... but Freddie and I are going to college," Carly said to her best friend.

"Ohhh what a shame. My grades weren't high enough for me to get into college. I guess I'll have a Fat Cake and some ham to take my mind off of the pain that you and Freddie will be leaving me soon," Sam said as she walked over to Carly's refridgerator. She withdrew a platter containing a huge slab of ham and started carving into it with a wicked-looking butcher knife.

"Sam, that's supposed to be me and Spencer's supper," Carly stated as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Sam spoke; her mouth stuffed full of ham. "But I'm starving."

"Hey, what's going on?" Freddie asked as he walked into Carly's apartment.

"Sam's just stuffing her face with ham. The usual," Carly said as she gave Freddie a smile. "What's going on with you?"

"I came over to see if you wanted to go to the Groovy Smoothie," Freddie answered. "T-Bo's trying out a new flavor tonight. It's Buttered Popcorn with cherry cola."

"Ewwww! Gross!" Carly stated with disgust. "I think I'll pass... and besides, Gibby's coming over to ... uhhh... uhhh- study."

"Yeah right," Freddie said with a smirk.

"You're dating Gibby. You're not gonna be studying with him," Sam said with a wink as she licked the ham off her fingers.

"True," Carly said with a little blush. "Why don't you go and have a smoothie with Freddie, Sam? You know you love trying out new smoothie flavors."

Sam looked at Freddie and shrugged. "Alright. I'll go to the Groovy Smoothie with you," she said to him. "But you're paying."

"Don't I always?" Freddie responded as he turned to leave and Sam followed him out the door.

~*o*~

Carly was snuggling on the couch with her boyfriend Gibby. She kissed the tip of his nose as she gazed into his eyes. "I want to do something special for Sam and Freddie for graduation," she told him.

"What? Take them to the Petting Zoo?" Gibby asked.

"I was thinking of getting them back together. Permenantly. They haven't been the same since their break-up a few months ago."

"Ohhh do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will work. I'm a genius and all of my ideas are wonderful."

"Maybe I could sing them a romantic melody... and it would make them fall back in love."

"I think they STILL love each other, but neither one of them wants to admit it," Carly stated.

"What will we do to help them admit it?" Gibby asked.

With a little smirk on her face, Carly started telling Gibby her wonderful plan.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own iCarly or the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

~*o*~

Gibby's eyes got huge when he heard Carly's idea. "I can't do THAT. Sam will KILL me if she finds out I'm lying!" he shouted.

"Gibby, it's only a little 'white' lie," Carly stated. "We've gotta do this to get Sam and Freddie back together. They both DESERVE to be happy. Don't you want our good friends to be happy like you and me?"

"Yes, my little snuggle-munch. But I value my body parts, and Sam is seriously gonna break them if she ever finds out that I..."

"She won't find out. Trust me," Carly promised as she took Gibby's hand in hers and started kissing his fingers. "Everything's going to go perfectly... according to MY plan."

"You better be right, because you value all my parts," Gibby said to Carly with a smirk.

"Ohhh Gibby, you say the craziest things sometimes!" Carly said as she fluffed up his hair. "Now be a good boy. You have work to do."

"Yes, yes. I'll get right on it," Gibby promised as he gave Carly a kiss and stood up. "But don't forget your part of this plan as well."

"Ohhh I won't forget. I got this WHOLE thing covered."

~*o*~

Sam and Freddie were at the Groovy Smoothie drinking the new Buttered-Popcorn-with-cherry-cola-flavored smoothies. "Ohhh this is sooo good," Sam said in a dreamy voice. "Almost as good as Bacon-flavored ice cream."

Freddie raised one eyebrow as he gave Sam a quizzical look. "It's alright... but not really on my list of top ten smoothies," said Freddie.

"You don't know a good smoothie when you taste it," Sam retorted.

"Sam, we need to talk about Gibby and Carly."

"What about them?"

"When are we gonna tell them that we're dating again?"

"I don't know," Sam answered. "Everyone made a big deal about how different we are, so that's why we broke up. Let's keep it to ourselves for awhile. I kind of like having a secret boyfriend."

"Who gives a chiz what everyone thinks," Freddie said with frustration. "I want to openly kiss my girlfriend. Besides, Gibby and Carly are our friends. They'll be happy for us."

"We'll tell them right after graduation," Sam responded. "It's only in a couple of weeks. It can be a big surprise for everyone."

"Alright..." Freddie said reluctantly. "I'm just hoping that nothing happens to ruin it for us."

"Why? What could go wrong to ruin it for us?" Sam asked. "We're back together, Freddie. Nothing's gonna ruin it. I love you again."

Freddie grinned at Sam over his smoothie. "You never stopped loving me. You only pretended that you did."

"Yeah, same thing," Sam said with a little chuckle. 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own iCarly or the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

~*Two Weeks Before Graduation*~

It wasn't easy convincing Melanie Pucket to lie- even when Carly kept insisting to Sam's twin it was only a LITTLE 'white' lie for the sake of getting Sam and Freddie back together. "This plan is going to back-fire in your face... and in the end, Sam is gonna kill ALL of us," Melanie said to Carly on the phone.

"It's a chance I have to take. Sam and Freddie belong together and I'll do anything necessary to see that my two best friends are happily in love once again."

"You sure are going to a lot of trouble to make that happen. You know Sam's going to be furious, don't you?"

"Not at me. She's going to be furious at you... and Freddie. She's going to go out of her mind with jealously."

"I'm glad I'm 500 miles away... but I fear for poor Freddie's life."

Carly only laughed. "Sam's not going to be the only one jealous. Just wait till Gibby gets done with Freddie."

"What the chiz? There's even more to this plan?" Melanie asked.

"Ohhh yes. Before graduation, Sam and Freddie will be back together... and everything will be back to how it should be. I'll have Gibby... and Sam will have Freddie, and everything will be right with the world."

"I hope you're right, Carly. I've never told a lie before- EVER," Melanie stated. "But I am doing this for Sam... my wonderful twin sister, although she thinks I am too perfect and our mother's favorite. Plus, I really think you're right. Sam and Freddie belong together. Sam was so happy until they broke up- the happiest I have ever seen her."

"Why did they break up anyway?" Carly questioned. "I never understood it."

"I don't know. But it's time they found their way back to each other. And I am prepared to help. I know exactly what I need to say when Sam calls."

"Wonderful! Thanks, Melanie. You won't regret this! I promise."

~*o*~

Gibby was helping Freddie pack his belongings. In less than two weeks, Sam, Freddie, and Carly would be graduating and Freddie and Carly would be leaving for college. The two were going to be sharing a small apartment.

"How are you ever going to be away from Carly when she leaves after graduation?" Freddie asked his close friend.

"I talked my mom into letting me spend the summer with you and Carly in your apartment," Gibby responded.

"What? Carly never told me that!" Freddie gasped in surprise.

"Well, that's because Carly doesn't know yet. It's going to be a surprise."

"But we only have two bedrooms. You're not sleeping with me!" Freddie protested.

"That's okay. I kind of hoped I could share a bedroom with Carly," Gibby said with a smirk. "But if she says, 'no', I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Ohhh great! The walls of our apartment are very thin. I suppose I'll be listening to the two of you - going at it every night!"

"It's not my fault you broke up with Sam," said Gibby. "It's been what- three months now... since the break-up? Why haven't you started looking for another lady to love?"

Freddie shrugged. "It just isn't that easy. Finding someone... after Sam."

"Yeah, there's no one quite like Sam," said Gibby with a little sarcasm. "But really, Freddie... She's moved on. So should you."

"She's moved on? What do you mean- Sam's moved on?" demanded Freddie.

"The other night, Sam, Carly and I were hanging out at Build-A-Bra when some guy walked in. He had tattoos, earrings and ripped-up clothing. He looked WAY scary! Sam introduced him to me and Carly. Turns out she has a new boyfriend."

"She does not!" Freddie gasped in disbelief.

"I'm not pulling your leg. Sam DOES have a new boyfriend. His name is Buzz. And he's one mean-looking dude."

Freddie stared at Gibby in a state of shock. Sam was cheating on him?! With some biker-dude named Buzz?! Suddenly Freddie dropped the box he had been packing and started walking out the door.

"Wait! Freddie!? Where are you going?" Gibby asked.

"I'm going to find Sam... and find out EXACTLY what it is she's been doing," said Freddie.

~*o*~

"Freddie HASN'T been dating my sister!" Sam exclaimed. "He isn't even sure if she exists!"

"Sorry, Sam. It's true. Melanie told me herself. Freddie's been secretly seeing her," Carly fibbed.

"Then I'll KILL them both," Sam said under her breath as she reached for her cell phone. She hurriedly placed a call to her twin. In the meantime, Carly had a little grin on her face. Sam looked incredibly jealous. Her plan was working like a charm. Very soon, Sam and Freddie would be back together... where they belonged.

"Melanie," Sam said with a growl. "Are you dating Freddie Benson?! And don't you LIE to me!"

"I- I..." Melanie stuttered as she heard her twin's furious voice. "Yes! YES, I am dating Freddie. You didn't want him, so I took him. I am sorry, Sam, but Freddie's MINE now!"

Sam let out a bellow as she tossed her cell phone down on Carly's bed. "Freddie Benson is gonna die!" Sam grumbled as she looked around frantically. "Where's my butter sock?! WHERE is it?!"

"Sam, calm down..." Carly said as she cautiously placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No, I am gonna pulverize that sexy nerd. How dare he-?!"

"But Sam, you broke up with him. He has a right to..."

"She's MY sister. My identical twin!" Sam seethed. "When I get through with him, he's going to be missing a few certain body parts."

Carly's eyes widened as Sam described the gruesome things she longed to do to Freddie. "But Sam, you can't-!" Carly protested.

It was too late- Sam had ran out with the intention of finding Freddie. Freddie Benson was in major trouble. A little bit worried about the fate of her best friends, Carly picked up Sam's phone and spoke to Melanie.

"Melanie, are you there?"

"Yes, and I heard everything. You better call an ambulance... because once Sam's through with poor Freddie, there's not going to be much of him left."

"No, no... Freddie going to be just fine. He's with Gibby... and he's having his little chat with Freddie right now."

"Call me back and let me know if Freddie survives," Melanie said solemnly. "Because I am really looking forward to graduation... and it truly wouldn't be the same without him."

"Freddie's going to be fine- trust me! Everything's working according to my plan," Carly replied. Alhough she continued to insist her scheme was infallible, even she had doubts. Sam had looked like a crazed beast when she had left minutes ago. She could only hope that Freddie would survive the confrontation long enough to reunite with Sam in a perpetual state of romantic bliss. If not, she and Gibby might just have a HUGE mess to clean up.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own iCarly or the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

"Carly, we are in trouble," Gibby said to his girlfriend. "Freddie just went looking for Sam."

"Holy Chiz! Sam's looking for Freddie, too. There's bound to be bloodshed."

"What should we do?" Gibby asked.

"Let's hope that they have a little fight, then they kiss and make up once they realize how much they still care."

"It's never gonna work," Gibby said with a sigh. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, Gibby. Have a little faith in me and my plan. It's going to work like a charm."

"It better... because graduation won't be the same without Freddie. I have a feeling that Sam's gonna kill him."

"Ahhh well, if she does... you can say I told you so," Carly said a bit nervously. She hoped that Freddie would survive the confrontation and all would go well, but Sam had been absolutely furious. "Listen, Gib. I will meet you right outside Freddie's apartment, okay? I am on my way downstairs now."

"Okay," Gibby agreed. "See ya there."

~*~o~*~

Sam found her butter sock on Carly's coffee table. With a look of fury upon her face, she swung the deadly weapon in a circle above her head. "This is for you, Fredward Benson," she snarled as she got ready to go look for her prey. How dare Freddie date Melanie behind her back... her own twin sister?! She would make that nerd pay for his cheating behavior.

"He's gonna pay DEARLY," she said under her breath as she opened the door of Carly's apartment. There was Spencer carrying a huge sack of groceries. He was entering his apartment as Sam was leaving.

"Hi, Sam. Are you staying for dinner?" Spencer asked.

"Right now I am going to kill a nerd," Sam spoke in a little growl.

Freddie approached. He was standing directly behind Spencer when Sam threw back the butter sock and swung it at him. It accidently hit Spencer instead, making him drop the sack of groceries. Apples, oranges, and various other food articles flew out of the sack. An apple hit Spencer in the head.

"Owww!" he howled when it nearly knocked him unconscious.

Gibby approached and saw Sam attacking Freddie with the butter sock. "Take that you two-timing sexy nerd!" she bellowed.

"Two-timing?" Freddie cried out. "I didn't cheat! YOU cheated... with some biker!"

Gibby tried not to look suspicious as he came closer, seeing Freddie being bruised all over by the butter sock. "I didn't cheat, you're the cheater! You are dating Melanie!" Sam hollered.

"No, I'm not. I only love you!" Freddie insisted as he tried to protect himself from Sam's fury.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gibby asked as he tried to act nonchalant.

"Sam's denying that she's seeing that biker-dude!"

"What biker-dude?" Sam demanded.

"Gibby said you're dating a biker."

"Gibby!" Sam yelled as she turned her glare onto him.

In the meantime, Carly approached, seeing Spencer dazed and lying on the floor with apples and oranges all around him. "What in the world?!" she gasped.

"Carly!" Sam yelled at her friend. "Tell Freddie we know what he did... that he's been seeing Melanie!"

"I- I..." Carly stammered as all eyes were suddenly on her.

"What's going on here?" Freddie demanded.

"I'd like to know that myself..." Spencer said as he was rubbing his aching head.

"I am NOT dating some biker-dude!" Sam told Freddie. "You're the only DUDE I want, Freddie Benson. You're mine... and I WON'T share you with my sister!"

"I'm not dating Melanie, Sam. Heck... I wasn't even sure if she existed. It's YOU I love- it's always been you," Freddie insisted.

Suddenly Sam and Freddie were kissing and Sam had dropped her butter sock. Smiles broke out on Spencer and Gibby's faces. "It worked. It worked!" Carly said happily. "Sam and Freddie are back together again!"

"Again?" Freddie said after he had broken away from the kiss. "Sam and I have been back together for a few weeks now. We just didn't tell anyone."

Carly looked confused and a little bit hurt. "Why would you do that?"

"Last time we were dating everyone made a big deal about how different we are ... and it made it us begin to have doubts about our relationship," Freddie explained. "This time we wanted to keep it to ourselves and see how things progressed."

"They were working out great until you tried to ruin it," Sam said to Carly accusingly.

"Hey, I am sorry. I was just trying to help," Carly apologized.

"I nearly killed Freddie with my butter sock," Sam said as she looked Freddie up and down. "Are you okay, Freddie-kins? Did I injure anything vital?"

"I think my you-know-what hurts," Freddie said as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Then I should kiss it all better," she said as she reached out and caressed his chest.

"Ohhh good grief, get a room!" Spencer said as he stood up and began picking up the fallen apples and oranges.

"Well, I guess all's well that ends well," Gibby said as he put his arm around Carly.

"I never said I was a skillful matchmaker," Carly said with a shrug once she had Gibby upstairs alone in her bedroom. "I think it's time I started looking for a lady for Spencer. Do you think Mrs. Benson might be his type?"

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work, there's always Sam's mom," Gibby suggested. "We wouldn't want Spencer to be alone once you go away to college."

"I can feel a plan forming already..." Carly bubbled.

THE END


End file.
